


Avon-in-a-Box

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Computers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 'missing years' when Blake is separated from the crew of the Liberator, he and Deva discover a computer program that holds Avon's transferred memory and personality.</p><p>Unlike the real Avon, it can't lie to Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon-in-a-Box

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another in the myriad of ancient B7 fic on my 'puter. Some I wrote by myself, some were RPG collaboration with blakefancier.
> 
> I have TONS more. Not sure how many I will post as reformatting them does take quite a while (some have gone through at least 3 barely compatible computers, been translated from one barely compatible text program to another-- yeah, the earliest were on SINGLE SIDED FLOPPY DISKS. We're talking old, people.) 
> 
> The RPGs aren't that old, but reformatting from RPG form takes even longer than correcting incompatibility gibberish.
> 
> So, if you wish to encourage me with comments or kudos, feel free. :^)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Blake waited restlessly for Deva to download the data to the computer. Ever since he found the container among the debris of a destroyed space-station, he had been curious to see what was on it. Deva warned him that it could be dangerous, so they were downloading the data to one of the computers *not* on the network.

Deva looked up from his work. "All we need to do is turn on the computer."

Blake flipped the switch.

The monitor showed the head and shoulders of Avon.

Blake took a step back in surprise. "A-Avon?"

The image of Avon responded, "Specimen ess five seven two oh oh oh two, humanoid vertebrate. Subcategory core material. What information do you require?"

Blake opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound emerged. "What... what are you? How did you acquire this image?"

"My name is Kerr Avon, of Sol Three. This image is a representation of Kerr Avon, of Sol Three."

"But you're not Kerr Avon. How did the image, his voice patterns, become downloaded into the cylinder?"

"Transference of identity, thought patterns and memory was effected through a device." 

Blake swallows hard. "Is the original... still alive?"

"No knowledge. Cannot answer."

Blake briefly closed his eyes. "How do I know you're not lying? Tell me something that only Avon would know."

The image seemed to hesitate, as if faced with a number of choices. "You wore red underpants on the Liberator on at least one occasion."

Blake blinked. "And how would Avon know that?"

"Via the security monitor he set up in your quarters."

"Why in the hell did he do that?!"

"To facilitate auto-erotic stimulation."

"He was attracted to me? But... Why didn't he say anything?"

"Kerr Avon logically inferred that such an admission would lower his social status in the view of the ship's nominal captain and result in a consequently smaller degree of influence over the dangerous activities of the Liberator."

Blake said softly, "He didn't know." Blake took a deep breath "So he cared about what I thought of him? Why? I don't, I don't understand."

"No knowledge. Cannot answer."

"Did he know that I cared about him?"

The image hesitated again. "Cannot answer. There is conflicting information in the database."

"What do you mean there's conflicting information? Tell me!"

"Kerr Avon believed that you cared about him in a non-sexual, fraternal fashion. Kerr Avon believed that you would be the proximate cause of his death." 

There was a very long pause, then Blake asked, "Did he love me?"

The Avon figure hesitated again, before finally replying, "Cannot answer." 

"Why not? Either he did or he didn't."

"This unit is based on the personality of Kerr Avon. I cannot answer because he could not answer such a question."

"Couldn't answer the question? Or *wouldn't* answer the question?"

"Ingrained behavioural patterning would prevent Kerr Avon from answering."

Blake said softly, "So he did love me." Blake reached out and stroked the screen. "Would it have mattered if I had said it first?"

"This unit is incapable of extrapolating. This unit is ..." 

"You're Kerr Avon. You're always capable of extrapolating." Blake smiled. "I loved you. I love you."

"This... unit... - this... unit... -- Kerr Avon... reciprocated."

"Do you?"

The machine's response was as devoid of tone as ever. "Yes."

Blake nodded. "It'll be all right, Avon. I promise it will be all right. I'll hook you up to the network-- " He ignored Deva's cry of protest. "That way, if this machine is destroyed, you can escape."

Avon was silent. Not given a question, he/it could not speak.

Disconcerted by the conversation, Blake said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. No."

Blake touched the screen again. "What's wrong?"

"There is conflict between this unit's programming, and this unit's personality."

Blake frowned. "Explain."

"This unit may only answer queries. The personality of Kerr Avon feels this restriction is inefficient."

Blake laughed. "Of course he does. Can the restriction be lifted?"

"Yes. If this unit is instructed to assume 'research mode', it is capable of asking for data, and of volunteering information."

"Then assume research mode."

"Where are we? And who is that behind you?"

"We're on my ship. And that's Deva. My computer expert."

"Are you currently engaged in a sexual relationship with Deva?

"What?" Blake glanced at Deva, who looked back at him with sad eyes. Then he looked back at Avon. "No, no, I'm not "

"This unit theorizes that Deva wishes such a relationship and would likely attempt to prevent you from forming such a relationship with anyone else. Has he given you reasons why you should delay attempting to contact Kerr Avon?"

Deva protested loudly, but Blake made a gesture and he quieted. "And what made you think that, exactly?"

"Body language suggests similarities to Kerr Avon's reactions to you." The Avon-image paused, then added, "It is something Kerr Avon might do under similar circumstances."

"Well, Deva isn't Kerr Avon." Blake added softly, "Ah, Avon, not everyone thinks like you." 

There was a brief pause, then the Avon-image responded. "This unit agrees. Not everyone thinks."

Blake smiled. "I've missed you."

"This unit agrees. Once this unit is hooked up to ship's system, it will download schematics for an anti-detector and a star-drive capable of TD. Will Deva require a simplified version?"

Deva snapped, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Avon! That wasn't very nice." Blake turned to Deva. "Why don't you finish working on those schematics."

Deva protested, "Blake, I don't..."

"It's all right. We'll talk later, I promise. Right now, Avon and I have to talk. Don't we, Avon?"

There was an even longer pause from the computer. "Yes." 

Deva gave the AI a scathing look. "Just remember, Blake, *it* isn't Avon." Then he walked out.

Blake turned back to the computer, "That was uncalled for. Deva's a good man, an intelligent, loyal, man. And he is quite good with computers. "

"The information is noted." There was a pause. "Deva is correct. This unit is not Kerr Avon. This unit suggests you make every effort to contact Kerr Avon. This unit ... cannot protect you as well as Kerr Avon."

"I can't. He... You wanted it finished, remember? You wanted it over and done. If I contact you, you'll have no choice but to come after me. It had to be your choice, Avon." 

"This unit was recorded more than a solar year after that statement. Kerr Avon began searching for Roj Blake less than three solar days later."

Blake shook his head. "I'm sorry, Avon. It's just not possible." 

"Why is it not possible?"

"I have things I need to take care of, places I need to go. I don't have time. Not now. Besides, it might be better if he isn't with me." 

The monitor remained silent.

"It doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I don't want you with me." Blake stroked the screen. "Avon, I know you'll do the best you can to protect me. That's good enough." 

"This unit can advise. This unit cannot shoot a gun, or hold you during a space battle. - This unit... I... will do what ... I... can."

"I know you will." Blake smiled. "I do wish I could touch you, kiss you, make love to you." 

"I.... " The monitor screen flooded with static for a moment. "have no hormones, no glands, no nerve endings. I regret my inability to fulfill your desires." More static appears on the screen.

"Only *my* desires, Avon? You don't wish that you could hold me, kiss me?" 

"I have... memories of desires. Kerr Avon wished very strongly to...touch you intimately. He had on numerous occasions imagined such intimacy. - If you desire it, I could relate these to you."

Blake opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. It took him a few more tries before he could get the words out. "One moment." He went to the door, locked it, and came back. He hesitated, then pressed his lips against the screen, right above Avon's mouth. 

The monitor crackled with static electricity. "Kerr Avon ... I....believe that is an affirmative." The computer's voice changed, becoming slightly more 'human'. "I am angry with you, because you have done something I consider foolishly dangerous. I go to your cabin, and I do not wait for the announcer, but open the door and enter. You are standing by your bed. Naked. You are drying yourself. I stare, and I forget to be angry. I move towards you."

Blake closed his eyes and let the AI's voice wash over him. He could picture the scenario quite clearly, the angry look on Avon's face transforming into a lustful one. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and his nipples hardened in the cool room. He traced small circles around them, every so often letting a finger brush one of the tips. 

"I can smell the soap you've used, and underneath that, your own scent. It draws me even closer. I must touch you. You are startled for a moment as my hands slide over your chest, palms clinging to damp skin, but your eyes clear suddenly and you smile at me. You let the towel drop, and you begin removing my clothes."

Blake gasped and pinched one of his nipples, twisting the other hard. He was panting slightly as he replied, "As soon as you're naked, I kiss you, gently. I've always wondered about how you would taste." 

The computer managed something very like an Avonic laugh. "I taste like strong, black coffee, and you taste like peppermint. I push my tongue into your mouth and dig my hands deep into your hair while I kiss you. I love the way your hair curls around my fingers, so soft, and so strong."

Blake slid a hand down his chest to the waistband of his trousers and played with his belt-buckle. "I moan and lean into you. It feels so good to let go. To let myself be vulnerable." 

"I am kissing your neck, now, sucking hard enough to leave bruises. I want you to feel as if you were mine. To look in the mirror and see my mark on you. I press myself against you, letting you feel how hard I am for you, how very much I want you."

Blake took a shaky breath and released it slowly. He unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers. "I can feel it. I can feel you." moaned "You're so hard, but so am I. I'm yours, Avon. I love being yours." 

"I want to touch every inch of you. I want... everything... my hands trace your spine down to your buttocks and I feel the muscle flex under my fingers, like trapped animals trying to escape. I fall to my knees and open my mouth, licking your cock, my hands holding you close. You're already wet, dripping with need. You taste wild, spicy and sharp. I am suddenly hollow with hunger and I suck the head of your cock, filling my mouth with that wildness."

Blake moaned again, loudly, and pulled his cock from his trousers. He was hard, aching from the scene Avon was describing. He stroked himself, slowly, imaging the heat of Avon's mouth, the wet suction driving him crazy. "Oh, your mouth is perfect. You've-- you've done this before. Harder, love. Please." 

"You're big, so big. I moan around your cock and lash my tongue against the vein on the underside. The head is at the back of my throat, and I'm so hungry for it that I gulp it down eagerly. I want all of you in me. I want your balls pressed against my chin. My fingers dig into your arse, urging you to thrust, to fuck my mouth full."

Blake squeezed his cock, then stroked faster, the precome dripping from his cock making it easier. "And I do. I want to... fill all your.... empty places. To fill you... full... of me." Blake groaned. "Beautiful. Love you, Avon." 

"You are rocking into me hard and tugging on my hair, and saying wonderful, filthy things that make me burn. I can feel it, like fire, everywhere you touch me, melting my icy armour, leaving me naked and vulnerable, able to feel everything. Sweat is pouring off both of us. It runs down your back and slicks my fingers. I part your buttocks and put my fingers up your hole. It is so tight, my cock jerks and I almost lose control. I want everything."

Blake bit back a cry and stilled his hand for a moment to keep from coming. "You do... have... everything." He opened his eyes and looking at the image of Avon, whispered, "You do." He resumed stroking himself. 

"I touch you inside, all hot velvet and clinging to my fingers, fucking you with my fingers as you fuck my mouth. I know all your secret places will be known to me, and you will know all mine. We're both making a great deal of noise now, even though I cannot speak, I know you will speak for me. You slide in and out of my mouth, faster and harder, glistening wet, full to bursting. I bring one hand back to cradle your balls, to weigh them, to cherish the delicacy and life I hold."

And Blake couldn't hold back any longer, not with the image of Avon *cherishing* him burning through him. He cried out, come splashing his hand, his whole body aflame with pleasure so that when it was gone, he was left shaking. He said, panting, "Avon." 

Static filled the computer monitor for several seconds. "Blake. When I hear your shout, I come too... you pull out of my mouth, and I am reluctant to let you go. We kneel, holding each other, too spent for words, and needing none."

Blake wiped his hand on his trousers, tucked himself back in, and zipped up. He touched the screen gently and whispered. "I love you."

"Kerr Avon cannot say those words. But he feels them."


End file.
